<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always by cexi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153464">Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cexi/pseuds/cexi'>cexi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cexi/pseuds/cexi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Husk wakes up from a nightmare, and is comforted by his two supportive boyfriends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for one of my most bestest friends! She knows who she is. ;) Love you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just breath, Husky."</p><p>"Now, now, everything is going to be alright, try counting to ten."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up, I'm tryin'!"</p><p>Husk's chest heaved with each heavy breath, and he tried breathing and fucking counting like his dumbass boyfriends said to do, but it wasn't working, nothing was working. </p><p>"I can't-" he wheezed, shaking his head in self-defeat. "I can't breathe-"</p><p>Panic attacks at three in the morning were nothing new to Husk, and they certainly were nothing new to Alastor and Angel, who were there each time to help the old guy out. They understood. They knew what Husk had been through, the PTSD, the trauma, and how he had fought in a war. Husk usually brushed off his trauma, but it was okay. He would talk about it when he was ready, and they would be there for him when that time would come. But right now, this was urgent. And it broke their hearts. </p><p>"Please," Angel tried again, moving to sit in front of Husk, legs tucked underneath him. They'd been asleep, the three of them, cuddled up beneath the blankets, when suddenly Husk had shot up, in hysterics, rambling about a sniper, about his best friend who'd been shot, and they were quick to put two and two together. "Focus on us, look at us, babe." Alastor placed himself down next to Angel, watching Husk carefully, his smile stretched thin in worry. </p><p>In a panicked gasp, Husk forced himself to lift his head and look at them. His vision was doubled, but it eventually focused. They looked so concerned, and it made Husk feel so bad, for doing this to them. </p><p>It had been a couple of months since his last episode, and back then, they had been frequent, about one or two a week. So, having to deal with this again, it was scary for all three of them. </p><p>"You're alright, dear," Alastor chimed in, and Angel nodded in agreement. "You're safe with us, darling, we will not hurt you."</p><p>"Ever," Angel added, brows furrowed in worry as he watched him. "Just breathe, sugar, breathe..."</p><p>Husk tried again. The breath he took in was shaky and small, but it was something. </p><p>"Fuck," he shuddered, his gaze falling from the couple to his lap. "Fuck..."</p><p>Alastor scooted closer, and Angel followed suite. </p><p>They knew what Husk behaved like when he was starting to calm down, how he slumped over, and tried to hide his tears. But they understood. And they'd be there for him in whatever ways he needed. </p><p>Always.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading!<br/>Check me out here!<br/>twitter: Check out cexi (@cc_v00_): https://twitter.com/cc_v00_?s=09<br/>tumblr: https://ce-xi.tumblr.com/post/612627518939414528/angel-x-husk-x-alastor-drabble<br/>instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/B6ZhOEuAbXh/?igshid=sm4g2q8alhe3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>